


i can't compete with my heartbeat, i surrender

by cafephan



Series: Dan and Phil: The Interactive Introverts (spoiler free ii tour fics) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan and Phil reunite with Louise, finally meet baby Pearl and contemplate the future.





	i can't compete with my heartbeat, i surrender

\--

“It’s about time, don’t you think?” Louise sits back in her seat and places her vlog camera on the table.

“For what? Does she need milk?” Phil replies, never taking his eyes off of baby Pearl in his arms, happily gurgling and stretching. He smiles for what seems like the millionth time in the space of half an hour. He doesn’t catch Louise smiling at the sight.

“No.”

“Burping?”

“No.”

Phil meets Louise’s gaze with wider eyes than usual. “… Changing?”

Seeing this, Louise laughs heartily, and reaches over to pat his hand.

“No, but that kind of proves my point.”

Before Phil has a chance to question what that means, Dan slides back into the booth beside him, immediately grinning at Pearl and reaching to take her tiny hand, which wraps around his index finger almost instinctively.

“The bathrooms are surprisingly nice, you know.” He says to Phil.

“Thank you for that observation,” Louise says with a laugh, “I’m so glad I know now.”

Dan turns to face her and flips her off with his free hand. “Phil has a thing about gross public bathrooms.”

Louise raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t know what people do in there! Or how often they’re cleaned!” He can feel himself getting flustered. “It’s a genuine fear, look it up!”

“I’m aware, don’t you worry,” Louise smiles, and Phil diverts his attention back to Pearl.

“I checked the cleaning rota and they were cleaned like an hour ago, so you’re fine,” Dan tells him, and Phil sends him a grateful smile.

“Do you two even realise you do this?” Louise asks, not a hint of judgment in her tone, just pure curiosity.

“Do what?” They both reply synchronously, and Louise notices the slight colour that rushes to both their faces, but she doesn’t address it.

“This,” she gestures between the two of them. “You know, all of it.”

“Elaborate,” Dan says, and Louise shrugs and takes a sip of her drink whilst waving dismissively, and Dan and Phil go back to fussing over Pearl.

“Seriously though when is yours?” She can’t stop herself from asking, the whole picture in front of her is too domestic for words, and she can’t think of two people more deserving.

“One day,” Dan replies, not taking his focus off of Pearl as he gently pokes her belly, and grins when she giggles. “Always just one step at a time.”

“We need to get our own lives in order first,” Phil adds, “The dads need to prepare and save.”

At this, Louise raises an eyebrow again. “The dads?”

“That’s us,” Dan replies, and Phil nods.

“Soon, anyway.”

\--

It’s always when they part with Louise. But they’re chatting too long that she’s now late for an appointment, so after one last cuddle with Pearl and one last hug with Louise, they part ways, and slowly begin to make their way back to the hotel.

Once there, Dan flops on the bed and Phil goes to brush his teeth.

“I want one,” Phil says as he stands in the doorway, toothpaste foaming at the corners of his mouth.

“You always do whenever we interact with a baby.”

Phil rolls his eyes and walks back into the bathroom, then walks back out around thirty seconds later. He flops onto the bed, over Dan, who groans and tries to push him off, but he doesn’t budge.

“You’re annoying when you’re broody.” Dan’s voice is muffled due to Phil’s arm being stretched across his face.

“Does that mean I’m always broody, then?”

“By that definition.”

Phil laughs and rolls off of him, but his hand finds Dan’s and he links their fingers. Dan tightens the embrace.

“If our kid ends up half as annoying as you then they’re doomed.”

“I’m not doomed, though.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Only because I’m whipped enough that I can tolerate you through anything and everything.”

“And whose fault is that?” Phil teases, and reaches over to poke Dan’s cheek.

“YouTube’s.” He reaches his arm over Phil’s and stretches it over his boyfriend’s face.

“We all know the tale, yes.”

“Shut up.”

The conversation is broken by the chiming of both of their phones, lighting up with a notification from the group chat with Louise created that morning.

_It’s seriously all I can think about, WHEN ARE YOU TWO GETTING A DAMN BABY ALREADY_

“She has a point.” Dan says as he looks down at it.

“Your mum’s a point,” Phil retorts, and Dan flips him off.

_i don’t think i’m quite ready for that yet before i can get phil under control bc it already feels like i have a kid just a 31 year old_

Phil looks at his phone, and smirks. “Good luck with that.”

“Tell me about it.”

Phil pokes Dan’s cheek again, and once more for good measure.

“I love you.”

Dan sighs dramatically, and shuffles closer to him.

“I suppose I love you too, all things considered.”

Phil smiles and leans in close. “Good enough for me.”

Dan gives in first and kisses him, and somehow manages to have enough self-restraint to pull away before Phil has a chance to pull him down on top of him.

Phil is pouting when Dan pulls away, and the brunet leans in close again, smiling when Phil’s lips part again, instinctively. But Dan instead flicks him gently on the forehead and pulls away again.

“Come on you whiny bitch, we have a show to do.”

Phil sits up and pouts again. “Mean. You’re definitely being the authoritarian dad.”

Dan shrugs and gets up from the bed, and pulls Phil up too.

“We’ll just see.”

“I’ll fight you for it.”

“Of course you will.”

“I’ll fuck you up.”

“Of course you will.”

Phil takes Dan’s hand and gives it a light squeeze.  “I’ll fuck you up _real good.”_

“I’ll hold you to that next time we’re overnight in a hotel, you know.”

Phil shrugs and leans in close again, their lips barely brushing, and pulls away when Dan attempts to close the remaining distance.

“Come on you whiny bitch, we have a show to do,” Phil copies Dan’s tone from earlier, and laughs when Dan’s mouth drops open.

“Oh you’re just the fucking _worst.”_

Phil only smiles as he begins to lead Dan out of the room, both of them with the slightest fluttering of butterflies in their stomachs.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; bloggerhowell
> 
> tumblr; cafephan
> 
>  
> 
> title is from 'i like it' by cimorelli


End file.
